


Kageyama, Hinata and PDA

by soldierkaz2y5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little things I keep wishing to happen in the middle of a match or practice, M/M, PDA, Public Displays of Affection, Sort of? - Freeform, i think, the title is very misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierkaz2y5/pseuds/soldierkaz2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy things and then some second hand embarrassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama, Hinata and PDA

**Author's Note:**

> This was done at 3am after I finished the first season of Haikyuu!!

It was in the middle of practice. Kageyama and Hinata were perfecting their godlike quicks again, this time with Hinata honing the skill to spot an opening past blockers. With his usual war cry, Hinata slammed the ball past Tsukishima and Tanaka, barely touching Tanaka’s fingers, but it landed all the same.

“Alright!” Hinata whooped, clenching his fist in his small triumph as Tanaka went to retrieve the ball, cheering along the way. Tsukishima, in his unruffled manner, stayed put, waiting for the next time he needed to block. 

“Hinata, good job,” Kageyama praised, placing a hand on Hinata’s head for support as he leaned down, casually planting a quick peck on Hinata’s cheek as if it was a normal occurrence before moving to retrieve another ball from the basket. Hinata grinned at him, wide and toothy, eyes curving in delight as he positioned himself to execute another godlike quick again. The exchange earned a quiet surprised noise from Tsukishima, who was the only witness at the time, what with everyone else busy with their own practice partners. He chose not to comment on it…yet. 

X

Tanaka was the first to notice (that’s what he thought). As Hinata and Kageyama practiced, there was a distinct absence of “Kageyama!” and “Hinata!” There were however, calls of “Tobio!” and “Shoyo!” He quirked an eyebrow at that, when did they start using each other’s first names? 

“Oi, oi, Hinata!” Tanaka called during his break as he headed to the court they were practising on. “When did you and Kageyama get on a first names basis hm?” He asked teasingly, slinging an arm over Hinata’s shoulder as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. It wasn’t a big deal really, he just wanted to make his kouhai uncomfortable, which was why he was pleasantly surprised when Hinata blushed violently, the red travelling all the way down to his neck. Oh, so there was something to be embarrassed about? 

Oh.

“EHHH??” Tanaka exclaimed in glee, eyes darting between the two of them, realisation sinking in. Now it was Kageyama’s turn to go red, ah his kouhais were so cute. Kouhai… His kouhais found a significant other faster than him. Takana leaped up at this realisation, pointing a finger at the two them challengingly. “I will not lose! I will find a girlfriend soon, just you wait! My beautiful Shimizu-san~” His expression turned dreamy as he clasped his hands together. 

At this point, Hinata and Kageyama returned to practice, leaving behind Tanaka in his dreamland as they exchanged quizzical glances. 

x

It was after a brutal practice match, one that dragged out as long as their official match with Seijoh, but with them emerging as the victors instead. The atmosphere was of a pleased but tired one as they trudged up the bus, exhaustion finally catching up to them after the initial adrenaline surge of victory. It was no wonder that most of them failed to keep their eyes open the moment they were seated in the comfortable seats in the bus as they dropped to sleep in various positions. 

As captain, Daichi had the responsibility of counting heads, making sure that all members were in the bus before it took off back to school. He walked along the aisle, making sure to count those curled up fast asleep by the window as they were easy to miss. He came to the fifth row, stunned at first, but his expression soon softened into a fond one, chuckling quietly at the sight.

Kageyama was seated along the aisle, eyes closed as he leaned against his fist with his elbow propped up on the arm handle. His other hand was resting in Hinata’s hair, said person fast asleep on Kageyama’s lap as his fingers tangled in the orange locks. It was adorable really, the two freshmen who bickered and fought ever since the start of the school year ending up in this position just a few months later. Daichi would have taken a picture if he wasn’t so exhausted, eager to return to his seat so he himself could drop off to sleep. 

X

On a normal day, when Nishinoya arrived, Hinata and Kageyama would already be there, practicing whatever they wanted to focus on for the day. This was not a normal day. The gymnasium lights were switched on, one court had a net already set up, but there was no one in sight. Nishinoya quirked an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged it off, assuming that whoever who had arrived before him had gone for the washroom. After placing his bag down, he went to retrieve the basket of balls from the storage room, noticing that it hadn’t been brought out yet. 

“GWAAAAAA!!!!!” Nishinoya exclaimed in shock, one hand stretched out, finger pointed accusingly as the other hand flailed at his side. The sight that greeted him was far from what he had expected beyond the doors of the storage room. Kageyama was pressed into the wall, Hinata pinned against him as their lips locked, mouths moving fervently against each other, and Nishinoya was pretty damn sure he saw the hint of tongue in just that moment. Hinata had his hands pressed flat against Kageyama’s chest, while Kageyama’s arms encircled the shorter boy, hands fitted against said boy’s firm behind. Sure they had jumped apart the instant the door was flung open, but all Nishinoya needed was a split second for the image to be seared into his brain

The three stood there for a moment. Nishinoya still pointing at them, for the first time his life, shocked into speechlessness. Kageyama and Hinata flailed at first, stuttering out nonsensical phrases, garbled into a string of “It’s not-!” and We were just-!” before resigning to steam in their embarrassment because really, what excuse could they possibly have for making out in the storage room. Hinata adopted a rigid stance, a light dusting of red on his cheeks as he stared at his feet while Kageyama had his arms folded defensively and unlike Hinata, was blushing to the tips of his ears, face flaming red as he looked pointedly at something on the other side of the storage room. 

Eventually, Nishinoya manged to croak out a “You two?”, which was met with a stiff nod from Hinata and no response from Kageyama who continued to stare pointedly at the other side of the storage room, as if ignoring him would somehow make Nishinoya disappear. He returned the stiff nod, letting out a sound of acknowledgment. “I er just wanted to get the balls,” Nishinoya continued, stepping into the storage room awkwardly. Hinata quickly went to help, fervently praying for the awkwardness to pass. It was just as well that the rest of the team started to stroll into gymnasium, failing to pick up on the awkward atmosphere by the storage room as they greeted the three, going over to help to set up the rest of the courts with nets. 

The awkwardness dispelled quickly with the whole team present and they started practice. Practice was as usual but this time with Nishinoya occasionally wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the pair or grinning knowingly whenever he saw them together, which was more or less throughout the whole practice. Kageyama would glare and look away when he noticed, but not before red splotches painted his cheeks and Hinata would remain oblivious as ever. It eventually got to the point where Tanaka would call Nishinoya out for making perverted faces at the juniors and the friendly bickering would start, resulting in Daichi having to intervene. 

Nevertheless, the two were going to be much more careful in the future. 

 

x

 

It was in the middle of a practice match. Their opponents were strong, receiving their serves and spikes effortlessly, keeping the ball in play. Their attacks were decent enough, not quite on par with the team, but their solid defence and Karasuno’s strong attacks proved it difficult to pull ahead for both teams. Ukai called for a time out, advising them on changing strategies as the team took the time to drink up. Team morale wasn’t particularly high, but Kageyama’s were especially not so. Hinata could feel how tense and frustrated he was, eyebrows pinched together in a deep frown as his fists lay clenched at his sides. It was a rare occurrence that so many of his tosses were blocked, even Seijoh’s iron wall wasn’t as solid as this team’s defences. As setter, the ball controller of the game, the weight of whether a spike was successful lay heavier upon him and with so many successful blocks, it wasn’t difficult to start berating himself. 

“Kageyama!” A familiar voice cut off his current train of thought, “You better not be thinking stupid things, idiot!” Hinata punched his shoulder, hard. 

“Oi, who’s the ‒”

Hinata smashed into his face, lips covering his, teeth clacking together as he was pulled in for a quick hard kiss, “We do this as team, remember,” Hinata firmly reminded him, tone leaving no room for argument.

The team including sensei and Ukai-san barely had time to register what exactly just transpired when the whistle was blown indicating that their thirty seconds was up. They had to get their head back in the game and push every other stray thought aside, all that mattered was that Kageyama seemed to be better than before, well, apart from the furious blush creeping up his face. 

Kageyama and Hinata was known as the volleyball team’s ‘baka couple’ at the end of the day, courtesy of Tsukishima, constantly reminded by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, that's all I got for 2 hours. It's 5am now, oh god. I think I wrote some a little OOC? It's my first attempt at Haikyuu!! so do leave a kudos if you liked it and comment what you think please, constructive criticism is very welcome :)


End file.
